


All's Fair

by JayGreen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGreen/pseuds/JayGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're such a goddamn bitch,” Minako snapped afterward, as she rolled Rei over her golden bedsheets. “Don't make me tie you down.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kharasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/gifts).



> Beta'd by the incredible Stranger, whose quick turnaround time must be witchcraft, and the brotastic bookcat - without her cheerleader, this fic would not be here.

The palace lights flickered.

“Mina and Rei again?” Endymion asked as he sat down at the royal breakfast chambers of the Crystal Palace. (“Err, Usako, do we really need a separate room for each meal?” He was immediately flattened by identical blonde heads chorusing, “Eating is a way of life!”) The fireplace roared to life as if in response.

“So it seems,” Ami opened her mouth to accept another bite of fruit from Makoto.

There was a loud crack behind Endymion as a jumbo-size bag of salt and vinegar chips dropped to the floor, spilling its contents across the entryway.

“Wha—? Rei and Mina are dating?” Usagi shrieked, her blue eyes wide with shock. “How long has this going on for?” A partially masticated chip flew from her mouth, and made a new home on Endymion's forehead. (“It's important to eat before breakfast, honey,” she lectured as he pulled on his socks. “How else are you going to make rational decisions about what to have?”)

“Decades, at least,” Chibiusa said, slipping into the room from behind her mother. The lights flickered again. Usagi gasped.

“Is that them—” Usagi looked down at her daughter, “—you know.” She made a jabbing motion into her fist.

Chibiusa rolled her eyes. “I know what sex is. Minako taught me ages ago.” Endymion decided to take pity on his wife before she hyperventilated, and stood to gently guide her to her seat.

*

Rei lost her virginity to Minako when they were in college, a few months before the global freeze that had the earth in deep slumber for almost a thousand years. Rei and Minako were keeping watch from the shrine courtyard as Usagi slept in the other room. She had finally passed out after three days, exhausting the Silver Crystal's energy.

“This is bullshit,” Rei hissed, aggressively sweeping at the twigs on the ground. Rei always was the most protective of the princess, even moreso than the team leader herself. Mina smiled at her without humor. It made Rei a good co-leader, but tonight, it was exhausting.

“Yeah.” There was nothing else to say. Rei stabbed at the ground. One of Rei's crows cawed as it flew over them from elsewhere in the shrine, an omen Mina couldn’t interpret. She spread her arms out instead, stretching them out as an excuse to move her muscles. It was Makoto and Ami's turn to patrol that evening, but Mina was restless tonight, and ready to hit something. She was tired of constantly waiting for the enemy to find them.

As Mina was ready to yank the broom out of her friend's hands, Rei put it aside and sat down beside her. “There must be something we can—”

“We knew this was going to happen.” Minako said. “We knew eventually the earth wouldn't sustain itself much longer.” Minako forced her face to soften, and prove she wasn't all metal. “She's going to be okay in the end, you know? We're going to make it. We're all going to be princesses, and live forever in a castle—” She dropped her hand onto Rei's thigh, and rubbed gently at the exposed skin. Neither were in their sailor fukus tonight, just shorts and t-shirts tonight. (Mina suspected Rei was tired of wearing her fuku—she could relate to that.)

Rei made no movement in respond, as if she hadn't noticed Mina's touch. “All she wanted as a normal life.” Rei wasn't quite shouting, not exactly. There was no need for that with her friend so close against her.

 _You think I don't love her too?_ Minako wanted to snap. This was pointless. These words were pointless, but if Rei wanted to pick a fight, then fine. _You don't think it's killing me that we can't save everyone?_

“Let's spar,” Minako said instead.

“We should be conserving our energy.” Rei said, but she stood up and offered her hand out for Mina to grab.

Rei was swift and graceful, and Minako soon lost herself to the motion of their bodies, the way Rei's hair flew behind her as she jabbed Mina with her fists. Rei was good, but Mina was confident she was better—Rei might be a trained martial artist, but she has been a soldier for a long time. She was faster and stronger (even if she lacked Makoto's raw strength). She threw Rei over her hip onto the ground, but the brunette kicked out. Mina tumbled onto the ground, on top of the other woman. Soon they were wrestling on the dried grass, limbs tangled as each woman tried to gain the upper hand over the other.

Minako couldn't hear anything over the sound of their fighting, of Rei's heaving breath as she struggled. Rei looked even paler beneath the moonlight, her black hair fanned out on the ground. Mina dipped her head down and suddenly, she could confirm that Rei's hair was as soft as it looked, but not as soft as her skin. She threaded her hand all the way down the dark hair and curved her palm around Rei's waist, unfamiliar with the difference between her friend and all the boys she's taken back to her dorm room. The boys who seemed unbearably dull now, in comparison to Rei's hand on her breasts and the moans Rei was desperately trying to keep in her throat.

“We should go inside,” Rei gasped out, as Minako sucked a bruise on her collarbone. Mina nodded, and let Rei lead her into the priestess's bedroom.

*

They never talked about that first time. They smiled at each other the next morning when they got out of bed, tentative curls of their lips to let the other know that they were okay, nothing was different between them. But neither of them attempted eye contact that morning, and neither of them mentioned it again for the next thousand years. (To be fair, they were frozen asleep most of that time, but Usagi still counted it against them.)

Until the second time it happened, at one of the earliest anniversaries of Crystal Tokyo's revival. (The years began to fade together for Mina after the second century or so.)

The palace hadn't begun construction yet—(“Why would we build that before hospitals and schools?” Usagi furrowed her eyebrows in complete bafflement)—and the gala was instead hosted in a large garden park. The affair was no less elegant than the ones Mina remembered from the Silver Millennium (even if she did direct the decorating herself). The trees sparkled with lights, and food flowed as freely as alcohol. Citizens came dressed in bright spring colors, chatting eagerly with members of the royal family and their guardians. Overall it was good, Mina noted, the people seemed happy.

By this point in the evening, the politicians and guests of honor had all left with their families, and alcohol consumption was outpacing food consumption. Mina could hear couples pairing off around her, all but the most minimal of discretions abandoned for the evening. She watched as Mamoru spun Usagi around, smiling down at his fiancee even as she stumbled over his feet, hiccuping between her giggles.

“It's sweet isn't it, that they're still smitten with each other after all these years.” Rei appeared from seemingly nowhere and dropped down next to Mina, her crimson gown looking out of place as her limbs sprawled haphazardly atop the picnic blanket. Somehow she hadn't spilled a drop from the champagne flute she held.

“Yeah,” Mina sighed wistfully. “I wish I had someone to look at me like that tonight.”

Rei raised an eyebrow. “The warrior-princess of love, having trouble finding companionship?”

Mina snorted. “As _if_.” Did Rei not see the way she practically had to beat Secretary General of Some Place or Another off with a literal stick? She only got rid of him by bribing Artemis to run away with the man's glasses, and sneaking off when he floundered in the other direction. She should probably feel bad.

“No, it's more like.” Mina waved her arms in the air, and then decided to let herself flop back down on the blanket next to Rei. “Having someone look at Minako Aino like that, instead of Superstar Pop Princess Sailor Venus. You know?” She rolled over to her side, tucking her elbow beneath her head as she looked over at Rei.

“I can understand that sentiment.” Rei said. There was something different about her smile just then, Mina noticed. But wait, she had a more important thing to ask.

“What about you, Rei? Are you seeing anybody right now?”

“No,” Rei shook her head, breaking their eye contact. “I don't I think I would want that.” She stared off into the distance, gazing up at the sky. Since Usagi had cleaned up the atmosphere, stars were shrining brightly in Tokyo again. “That sort of emotional attachment, I mean. It would interfere too much with being a sailor guardian.”

Mina nodded in agreement. “Hear, hear.” Rei took a long gulp, then tilted her cup forward. Mina shifted over to drink from it, bowing her head as Rei tipped the glass into her mouth. Some of the champagne sploshed over so Mina stuck her tongue out to lick the rim, catching the liquid before it fell. Rei pulled back and she quickly swiped her tongue over the top and bottom of her lips, wanting to catch any droplets there as well.

Rei looked away, and Mina followed her glance to the shimmering turquoise dress that must have caught the flame princess's attention. Michiru was stunning tonight, although that was hardly different than usual. Mina was more surprised Haruka hadn't already convinced her to head to bed, although she heard a rumor that maybe Haruka was winding her girlfriend up for a shag in public? Mina always did suspect the short-haired woman of having an exhibitionist streak. Just an instinct, but she was usually right about those. She was the majesty Sailor Venus after all, the princess-warrior of love and beauty!

So caught in her thoughts, she nearly missed what Rei was saying. “—but at least I'll always have you guys.” She grinned at Mina, rolling over so that they were lying face to face.

“Yeah, Rei Hino,” Mina put her hand on her friend's hip. Her lovely, soft and round hip.

“Rei Hino,” she began again. “I promise you. I will always be there for you.” That grin on Rei's face was pretty silly, but Mina was sure her face was making the same dopey expression.

Suddenly, fireworks shot into the sky, bright bursts of yellow and red sparks. Rei and Mina curled in closer from surprise, the loud noise instantly putting them on alert. But once reassured of everyone’s safety, they relaxed just as quickly, and began giggling at each other. This was ridiculous. Mina wanted to keep giggling, for some reason. She felt nervous. But then Rei closed the distance between them, and the flutters in Mina's stomach twisted into a sharp excitement. Rei's hands were softer than last time, less calloused from fighting. They were no less warm though.

No, Rei's body was like a furnace against the night wind, and Mina wanted to push closer. She couldn't hear the noises Rei was making over the fireworks, but that was good, because it meant Rei could hear the noises she was making. It was embarrassing, how easily the brunette could coax noises out of her mouth, noises that should be shameful for a public icon like her to be making. A proper idol probably wouldn't moan like that, wouldn't hike her long gown up around her waist so she could spread her legs out wide for this gorgeous woman to dip her head low—

 _Fuck it_ , she thought. _We'll build a more sex positive empire this time around._

*

“We tell no one.” Mina said the next morning, as she brushed all the twigs and various other sediments she didn't want to think about out of Rei's long hair.

“Agreed.” Rei said, her eyes fluttering closed with a sleepy pleasure. She felt a little guilty about the one-sided attention, but Mina was so gentle. “I'm surprised you're not sick of brushing hair from all of your own.” She watched the blonde's movements in the mirror. While Rei was snuggled in a soft orange robe, Mina didn't bother with such trivialities, preferring the way sunlight felt on her golden skin as it streamed in through her windows.

Mina shrugged. “I take such good care of myself, sometimes it's nice to take care of someone else.”

“Don't be stupid. You take care of everyone.”

Mina grinned. “Are you blushing? My dear, you are blushing.”

“You're such a bitch, shut up.” Rei grabbed at Mina, who giggled and shifted away. The brunette stood up to lunge at her, and tackled her down onto the bed.

“No, no, bad Rei!” Mina laughed and swatted Rei's ass with the hairbrush still at hand, setting off a chain of events that would have them in bed until well after nightfall.

It didn't take long for them to become the worst kept secret in the capital, especially once they all moved into the castle together. That Usagi never found out was by pure coincidence alone. (Well, 90% luck, and 10% Artemis really does love Minako a lot, even if he usually avoids meddling in humans affair. He was too old for this.) Haruka spotted Mina sneaking out of Rei's suite within four days, and Ami found out by week's end, when she caught Minako half-undressed by a side courtyard. Rei had quickly blurted something about checking for fleas, and they ran off before Ami could respond. 

“You're such a goddamn bitch,” Minako snapped afterward, as she rolled Rei over her golden bedsheets. (Maybe a little tacky, but Rei looked  _fantastic_  against them, all pale limbs and dark flowing hair. Not that Mina would ever tell her.) “Don't make me tie you down.”

“Ha, try me.” Rei reached up to grab Mina's hair and yanked the woman in for a bruising kiss. She wrapped her other arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her down as Rei sat up. Mina's knees bumped against Rei's hips as the Martian princess licked her way into Mina's mouth, and Mina could only claw down Rei's back in retaliation, yanking the crimson gown off her shoulders in the process.

“What do you think my chains are for,” Minako said when they pulled apart. She was proud of herself, for sounding only slightly breathless. Rei let go of her hair, and looked her in the eye for a moment.

“Wait, really?”

*

“Oh my god, yes!” Usagi clapped her hands in excitement. “Oh, this is so wonderful, I'm so glad you have found love with each other, now all the guardians have found love—admittedly with each other, but we were frozen for centuries there's bound to be something wrong with us—are you two going to have babies? You know, I think Mako and Ami are going for it, they haven't said anything about it but I saw them visiting the royal gyno the other day, and oh!” She began clapping her hands again. Mina was pretty sure it was meant to be noise filler while Usagi remembered to breathe again.

Rei wrapped an arm around Usagi's head, and place her palm firmly over the queen's mouth. “Usagi, no.”

“We're not,” Mina snuck a glance at her...lover? Paramour? Partner in crime? Oh lord. “We're not together like that.” For the second time that day, the Queen's shrieks were heard throughout the palace.

“What!? But why not?” Usagi glance back and forth between them, as if hoping her crescent moon would project answers onto their foreheads.

Rei made a face at Mina.  _Honestly, it's like she has more feelings about us than we do._

Mina snorted.  _I know right?_

Endymion entered the room and shot Usagi an inquisitive glance. She scrunched her face up at him. _They're doing that thing couples do where they speak only in silent glances. Against me! Their queen! I should send them to the stocks._

 _Oh._  Endymion's mouth opened, then shut. He left the room. Usagi glared at her so-called heads of security. Really, it was maybe time Ami got a promotion. She threw herself across a couch, flinging her arm over her forehead. Her pigtails seemed to flop over in unison.

Rei sighed. “What is, Usagi?”

“Oh, nothing.” Usagi sighed even louder. “Just betrayal, as two of my  _best_ —my  _best_ , oldest and dearest—friends have apparently been together for  _years_  without even so much as a  _thought_ , as to whether or not they would want to inform  _me_ , their Queen.” She sniffed. “As if I wouldn't celebrate or share in their happiness.”

Mina was unable to help herself. She laughed loudly, a deep chortle from down inside her belly. All these years of ruling, and Usagi was just as she’d ever been. Her nature was as consistent as the moon she stood for.

At the appearance of a deeply unhappy royal frown, Mina sat on the couch beside her majesty, and patted her stomach gently. “Oh darling, like we've said—Rei and I aren't together. It's just something we do to relieve tension.” The royal frown of deep unhappiness was replaced with the royal furrowed brows of deep confusion. “It's not because we love you any less—”

“Why aren't you two together?”

Mina looked at Rei. Rei looked at Mina. They shrugged. “We've never really discussed it.” Rei said.

“Why ruin a good thing,” Mina said.

“Although it would be nice to not scare off a loser of the week every time I want to get laid.” Mina stared at Rei, who was fixating her attention on smoothing out the wrinkles of Usagi’s gown.

“If I didn't indulge in my admirers and suitors, you would never pay attention to me,” Minako's bottom lip pushed out, but not in a pout. That would be undignified.

“Usako,” Rei sat down on the armchair adjacent to the couch, and the two warriors faced their queen, who sat up under their scrutiny. “We appreciate your concern, but we made a promise to protect you.”

“That's our number one priority, and we don't want anything to jeopardize that.” Mina attempted to meet Usagi's eye, and followed her gaze to their unwittingly entangled hands. Somehow, at some point during the conversation—without the Venerian princess’s notice—her hand had reached out to grab ahold of Rei's. Mina decided not to dwell on this for too long. Usagi was frowning at them, a real one this time.

“I know I've asked for a lot, but you have to know, I would never want you two to give up love.” Her eyes were dewy, and her fist clenched in her lap. “Love makes us all stronger—” Mina reached out to grab her wrist, silencing her.

“Darling, we know.”

“These are choices we've made, Usagi. Let us stick to them.” Rei too placed her free hand on Usagi's wrist, wrapping her fingers around Mina's curled palm.

“We know you would never begrudge us love, especially if it leads to our happiness.” Mina said. “This is something we want. This works for us.”

“But I don't understand, why don't you want—” She trailed off.

 _Because I'm the soldier of love_ , Mina didn't say.  _I know exactly what it's is like. I've seen what love does to people, Usagi._

*

Makoto and Mina talked about it once, a few decades ago. Mako tried to understand, but she didn't get it. For her and Ami, their jutted edges fitting perfectly into place against the other. But Mina could see the edges in everyone, all the cracks and the connections. Rei saw them too—the boundaries of people's limits, what breaks them. They couldn't risk such close commitments, not when there was so much at stake.

She wondered if Ami ever felt too wise, or Mako too just. They probably did. They all had their baggage to deal with. 

Perhaps it was because their domains were so similar that Rei and Mina were the only ones who really understood the dynamics of their relationship. They were both fine with that—it was entirely on a need to know basis.

And at the very least, Mina did know what love was. She snuggled closer against Rei's back, nuzzling the top of her spine. It was later that evening, after Usagi’s tea-time interrogation of the two. Mina wanted to talk to Rei afterward, but the captain of the castle guard had quickly interrupted their time in the gardens, needing the Martian princess’s consultation on a urgent matter.

“Hmm?” Rei mumbled, turning her head and blearily bumping it against Mina's forehead. Mina kissed her cheekbone.

“I think you're cute.”

“Ugh, go to sleep woman.” Rei turned back around, pulling the blanket closer to her chest. Mina studied her profile. They always slept in Mina's room, because it had better natural light in the morning. Rei liked how warm it got, so she never minded staying with Mina.

“Hey, Rei?”

“Yeah?”

“My dating around, it was all in casual fun. So. I can stop seeing other people, if it bothers you.” Minako watched Rei's shoulders tense.

“Okay, I’d like that.” A short pause. “Good night.” Rei relaxed, and Minako relaxed against her, tangling their legs together and holding her hand as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in 8+ years, but then bookcat signed up for femslashex and whelp, here I am. Hope you've enjoyed! If you have any thoughts or feedback I'd love to hear them.


End file.
